Family Love
by Blue Bandanna Girl
Summary: After seven blissful years of being married, something out there seeks to destroy the Anderson family. Will their world be turned upside down? Or can they manage to pull through? Review or it won't be continued.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I am being attacked by so many plot bunnies! I have over 20 different story ideas! Some one help me! My brain is under the control of the plot bunny king! T.T Either way, enjoy this new story. It is result of a bunny explosion. So, enjoy and REVIEW! I like reviews. I'm vain. XD

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh!GX do you think I would be writing fanfiction? For people wondering the answer, I do not own Yu-gi-oh!GX. Just my ocs.

.

Jesse rolled over in the bed and wrapped his arms around his sleeping wife. Smiling, he nuzzled into her neck, and breathed in her scent.

"Mmm… Jesse…. It's too early for that…" she mumbled turning around to kiss him on the nose. He could only smile, and return the kiss.

Their door slowly opened, and a small five-year-old boy looked in at his parents. The boy had his father's blue hair, but his mother's soft baby blue eyes. He stood about three foot three, and had his father's face.

"Daddy? Mommy? You awake?" the little boy asked.

Jesse stretched and sat up. "Yes. Is something wrong Blake?" he asked looking at his son. He felt his wife sitting up beside him.

"No. I'm just hungry…" Blake crawled up onto their bed and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck. She lifted her smiled at her son and hugged him close to her.

"How about pancakes?" she asked, her voice soft and gentle. Blake nodded into her neck and looked up with his big baby blue eyes.

"With blueberries too, please."

She nodded and smiled up at Jesse. Jesse smiled back. Their son had a thing for blue stuff. Even though technically blueberries were purple he still loved them.

The scent of blueberry pancakes filled the house. Blake sat at his little desk in the large family room drawing a picture. Jesse walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, and kissed the back of her neck.

"Jesse. I'm making breakfast. None of that," she said sternly.

"Aww…. You spoil my fun," said Jesse smiling at her.

She just shook her head and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Well, if that is your idea of fun then you can get the orange juice out and pour Blake some," she said, flipping a pancake.

Jesse sighed and opened the fridge door and took out the orange juice. He took out Blake's special cup, which had pictures of duel monsters over it, and poured the juice into the cup. He replaced the cap on the carton and placed it back into the fridge.

He carefully picked up the cup and placed it in front of Blake.

"There ya go sport!" said Jesse, messing up his son's spiky blue hair.

"Look Daddy! I drew Ruby!" His son held up the piece of paper showing Jesse the rough picture of Ruby Carbuncle.

"Good job! Want to hang it on the fridge?"

Blake nodded and stood up, running into the kitchen and hanging his masterpiece on the fridge. He then turned towards his mom and hugged her leg. "Mommy. Is the pancakes down?" he asked looking up at her.

She smiled down at him and took down a plate from the cupboard and placed a pancake on it. She then knelt down and showed him. "Does it look done?" she quizzed her son. He nodded enthusiastically. (I spelt that right the first try. :D)

She placed it back onto the counter and poured the syrup onto it and placed a fork on the plate. "Now, to the table." She said walking to the dinning room and placing the plate down in front of Blake's chair.

He lifted himself into the chair and smiled. "Pancake!" he exclaimed picking up his fork and taking a chunk of it and shoving it into his mouth.

Jesse walked in and laughed at the stickiness all over his mouth. Blake had syrup and bits of pancake all over his face. There was even a blue tinge to it. His wife just shook her head smiling.

The man watched the house from his Honda. He smirked as the family inside ate their breakfast. The famous Anderson family. It seemed like they really were a prefect family. But if he had anything to do with it, they would soon be anything but perfect.

He started his car's engine and drove off down the road. Tomorrow he would set his plan into motion.

Blue: ………….. Review please. And I am looking for a name for Mrs. Anderson. Ain't Blake cute???? I named him after a role-play buddy of mine. I just love that little kid! So review! Especially if you want to know what happens next. And who was that strange man???


	2. Hair Dressers

A/n: And here's chapter 2!!!!! I hope you enjoy it.

Warnings: Family humor and won't get chapter 3 unless you review.

Disclaimer: So far I own only the OCS. But I'm saving up to buy Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. But we all know that will never happen. T.T

GXGXGX

"NO! I don't wanna go!" screeched Blake holding onto Jesse's legs for dear life it's self. Jesse tried desperately to remove his son from his legs.

"Come on Blake. It ain't gonna kill ya. Ya just need to sit still while the barber gives you a hair cut. Nutin' to big." Jesse tried to reason with his son. Blake gripped onto his fathers legs even more than before.

Anna had gone of to work and had entrusted Jesse with taking Blake to the Hair Dressers. It had seen simple at the time but had quickly turned into a challenge. First Blake had run around screaming his head off. Then he had attached himself to Jesse's legs.

Jesse tried once again to remove his son from his legs. "Come on! Let go Blake!"

"No!"

_Thud!_

"Agh!" Don't hit there!" whimpered Jesse from the kitchen floor. Blake looked at his father withering on the floor in pain, with his wide baby blue eyes.

"Daddy has a seizure!!!!!!" shouted Blake starting to panic. "Daddy needs help! 9-1-1!!!!!" Blake frantically began to run around unsure of what to do. Jesse was still on the floor in pain holding his… Yeah…

"It's alright Blake," Jesse gasped out. "Daddy just needs some time to… recuperate…"

Blake flopped onto the ground beside Jesse. "Can I have a cookie?" Jesse anime sweat-dropped. His son had gone from panicking to casually asking for a cookie.

GXGXGXGX

Jesse sighed as he drove home from the Hair Dressers. He had managed to get Blake there in time for Blake's appointment. After they pulled Blake down from the ceiling, they managed to calm him enough to give him his haircut.

Now all he had to do was get home and clean up the mess he and Blake had made before Anna got home. That wouldn't be too hard. But then again, Anna's car was all ready home. Jesse winced.

GXGXGXGX

The big, burly figure sat at a desk with his feet resting on top of it. As he shifted to a more comfortable position, the chair groaned under his weight. The only light source in the room was a single hanging lamp in the middle of the small office. The man's face was shrouded in darkness, but the tip of a black bead could be seen.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." said the gruff voice of the man.

The door opened revealing a petit woman, with shoulder length red hair and piercing green eyes. "Well Marley? The master would like to hear what you have been doing. She wonders why you do not have the boy or the cards yet." The woman's shrill voice said breaking the silence.

"He's gunna be brought to 'er as soon as I can catch 'em. Tell the Master that I'm surveyin' him," the man, Marley said.

The woman snorted and turned out and began to walk out. She stopped and turned around. "Oh. The Master is losing patience. She is half tempted to let _him_ go and catch the boy." After that was said she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Marley frowned. This was one job he wouldn't let _him_ steal.

He stood up and took his weight off of the chair and began to sort through a filing cabinet. He pulled out a beige folder marked "Top Secret". He smiled and opened it. "Let's see what we have in 'ere," he said a hint of evil to his deep voice.

GXGXGXGX

_The sky grows red as the blood seeps through the forest._

_The dieing crystal grows bright and the dragon roars._

_Elakb will rise and set forth the tide._

_The world needs the crystal dragon Prince._

_As the light fades and the darkness rises._

_Prepare for the end unless the Chosen rises._

GXGXGXGX

Blue: And the mystery increases. Who is this _him_? And what is with that prophecy? Well it's up to you to keep the story going. All you have to do is review. I don't care if it's only "Good Job", or "Needs more –insert something-" Just review.


	3. Life is Full Of Surprises

A/n: Welcome to Chapter 3. Please buckle your seat belts and prepare for take off.

Disclaimer: Not even in my dreams do I own Yu-Gi-Oh!GX.

-Children are Devils in disguise. I should know. –Blue Bandanna Girl-

He sliced through the cold night air. A brisk chill was in the air, making him repress a shiver.

As silent as death itself, he ran through the night. A nearby streetlight caught on the silver metal of his ninjaken. He leaped out of sight as a car drove by. Once the area was clear he continued running.

With a great leap, he landed on the roof of a two-story house. He looked around and lifted up the window and slide into a bedroom. This was not his target. Without a sound, he shut the window and slipped out the bedroom door.

He scanned the hallway, taking note of a single surveillance camera at the end of the hallway. He crouched and leaped up onto the ceiling using his climbing spikes to crawl across the ceiling, unseen by the camera.

He leaped from the ceiling and landed silently on the ground and opened a heavy wood door. It let out a low groan, and he froze. The occupant of the room rolled over in his sleep, and continued on snoring.

The shadowy intruder advanced closer to the sleeping figure, pulling out a knife. The intruder stopped by the bed and lifted the knife, plunging it towards the sleeping man.

-Ninjas are top assassins-

Jesse shook his head. "That was the fifth murder this week," he said putting the paper down and taking a sip of coffee. Anna nodded and continued trying to open the peanut butter jar.

Jesse looked over at her. "Need some help?" he asked smiling at his wife. She shook her head and sighed, before handing the jar to Jesse. With a twist of his wrist, Jesse took the cap off and handed it to his wife, smiling at her. She took it and glared at him.

"You loosened it for me," he told her hoping she would believe it.

"Jesse, you shouldn't try to make me feel better over a jar of peanut butter. Now go wake up Blake," Anna commanded.

Jesse sighed. This was his way of being punished. He got up from his chair and headed upstairs and opened his son's room. It was the perfect example of Blake's obsession with blue. It had light blue walls with dark blue carpets, which had swirls of aqua blue on it. The curtains were a bright baby blue with white clouds on them.

Jesse looked at Blake, asleep under the blue blankets on his bed. He walked over, the carpet cushioning the sounds of his footsteps. He reached out and placed a hand on Blake's shoulder.

"HIYA!"

Jesse went flying and landed on the floor with a very, loud thump, and a muffled, "Ow." Blake blinked and looked at his father.

"Sorry daddy. I thought you were the ninja," apologized Blake, crawling out of bed and poking Jesse, checking to make sure he was alive.

"No. I'm not a ninja," began Jesse, his voice going dark and scary, "because I am the Boogeyman!" cackled Jesse, grabbing Blake and started tickling him. Blake fought trying to get out of his father's "Tickle Grip Of Tickelness" as Jesse called it.

"Ahem. If you to hooligans are done, breakfast is ready," announced Anna from the doorway, looking at her son, and her other "child". Jesse and Blake looked up at her and smiled at her angelically. Anna shook her head and pointed down the hall. "Come on before it gets cold."

Obediently Jesse and Blake got up and headed towards the kitchen. Anna shook her head and sighed. "What ever shall I do with them?" she questioned to no one.

-I reject your reality and use my own! It's way better!- Blue Bandanna Girl-

"Mommy! Daddy! Look! Puppies!" giggled Blake putting his hands on the glass keeping him and the Saint Bernard puppies. Jesse bent down to get a good look at them.

"Ain't they cute. Wanna she if Mom will let us buy one?" Jesse asked his son. Blake nodded his head vigorously.

"MOMMY!" shouted Blake running over to Anna and wrapping his arms around her knees. "Can we pwease get a puppy?" he begged, looking up at her with his sparkiling eyes.

Jesse wrapped his arms around Anna's shoulders, and placed his head on her shoulder, and giving her his best puppy dog pout. "Pwease mommy?" whimpered Jesse.

Anna sighed and looked over at the window. "Saint Bernard puppies… They grow pretty big."

"Then we can get a Maltese terrier," smiled Jesse.

Anna shook her head. "No."

She walked into the pet store leaving the two males devastated. "No puppy," they sobbed with anime tears flowing down their faces.

-Puppy dog, Puppy dog, I love you-

Anna walked out of the store, the delicate bundle in her arms to see her husband and son sitting on the bench looking solemn. "She shook her head and headed towards the exit. "Come on you two. We got to head off." Jesse and Blake followed her, dragging their feet across the ground.

Once in the car Anna put the bundle on Blake's lap as Jesse started the car. "A PUPPY!" shrieked Blake happily hugging the black and white Saint Bernard dog. Jesse looked at the puppy then at Anna.

"The pout wins once again!" exclaimed Jesse smiling at Anna. Anna just shook her head.

"No. I just always wanted a Saint Bernard," she responded. Jesse just smiled and began driving home.


End file.
